Incoherentes Crónicas Adolescentes
by Bennett J
Summary: Cuando Namikaze Minato decidió mudarse de la ciudad hasta un pequeño pueblito perdido entre las montañas, llevándose con él a su descarriado vástago, pensó que las cosas irían poniéndose más tranquilas con el paso del tiempo. [Naruto/Sasuke, Universo Alterno, regalo HelpChile! para RukiaU]
1. 1

**Capítulo Uno. Los cambios siempre son para mejorar ¡para mejorar!**

Cuando Namikaze Minato decidió mudarse de la ciudad hasta un pequeño pueblito perdido entre las montañas, llevándose con él a su descarriado vástago, pensó que las cosas irían poniéndose más tranquilas con el paso del tiempo.

Minato había perdido a su esposa siendo muy joven, su aguerrida mujer era una luchadora por naturaleza, por eso los médicos se sorprendieron cuando luego de un parto muy complicado Uzumaki Kushina abandonase el hospital con una sonrisa, hablando sobre el montón de cosas que le enseñaría a su pequeño bebé.

Que en realidad fueron pocas y casi ninguna se quedó grabada en la mente de su joven retoño. Y aunque el inexperto padre intentó (lo mejor que pudo) educar a su pequeño, había cosas que por más que se intentara eran difíciles de evitar, y no porque Naruto fuese un hijo maleducado o un criminal en potencia. No. De hecho era bastante encantador, para ser sinceros. Demasiado, pues era ese mismo carisma el que lo había metido en tantos problemas.

Madres enfurecidas que aporreaban su puerta a todas horas, exigiendo que su pequeño y descarado hijo se hiciera responsable por haber pervertido a sus jóvenes hijas. Minato harto de la misma letanía, había contestado que probablemente Naruto no podría hacer nada si sus hijas no fuesen un poco locas, lo que le había costado a Minato un moretón muy grande en su ojo izquierdo (las madres no deberían saber golpear de esa manera, definitivamente) y le ganó la fama de mal padre.

Jiraiya, el tío de Kushina (en realidad su padre adoptivo), le había ofrecido a Minato compartir la consulta en su pequeña clínica, diciendo que probablemente el ritmo acelerado de la ciudad era lo que había orillado a Naruto a convertirse en una clase de playboy rompecorazones. Minato, luego de abrir la puerta un par de veces más y ahora toparse con padres, hermanos e incluso esposos, decidió que era mejor aceptar el amable ofrecimiento de su tío político.

Naruto pataleó cuando se enteró, no sería un adolescente hormonal si no. Pero luego de conversar con su más bien zafado, amigo Sai, entendió que mujeres había en cualquier parte y que el hecho de que viviera en la ciudad (donde tienen un tanto más abierta la mente) o en el campo, no cambiaba gran cosa la situación, simplemente la haría un tanto más complicada y por ende más emocionante y gratificante.

Si, Naruto y Sai tenían una concepción un poquito distorsionada de la realidad.

Finalmente Naruto, resignado a su suerte (porque tampoco iba a vivir como pordiosero cuando había probado las mieles de la vida de clase media-alta), se dedicó a enviarles e-mails a sus antiguas novias contándoles sobre su mala fortuna y su pronto enclaustramiento. Si, Naruto también tenía una gran imaginación y veía mucha tele y aparentemente estaba de moda eso de los monjes (una incluso le había preguntado si tendría que cortar toda su preciosa melena).

Por un par de días, en lo que supuestamente se aclimataba al lugar todo estuvo más o menos tranquilo. Por supuesto tuvo que acostumbrarse a caminar más de veinte minutos para llegar a cualquier lugar y a las miradas un tanto recelosas de las personas de más edad.

Parecía que le tenían un poco de respeto, puesto que su tío era una figura muy querida en la localidad, no porque fuese una gran persona, sino porque sería de malagradecidos no querer al médico que también le hacía de veterinario y juez (irremediablemente cualquiera debería apreciar al menos a uno de los tres).

El clima era agradable, aunque su tío les había comentado que por invierno de verdad se sentía frío. El bosque que rodeaba a algunas de las casas también era muy bonito y la mayoría de las construcciones conservaban el estilo tradicional en lugar de las tendencias modernas de la ciudad. Y extrañamente eso lo hacía sentirse un tanto feliz.

Sus dos días libres los utilizó para recorrer el lugar, visitó el templo y se rió cuando vio a un anciano con calva reluciente barriendo la explanada, pues por un momento se imaginó a si mismo con las ropas tradicionales del shinto, claro que eso le valió un escobazo en la cabeza. Miró las tiendas, no eran la gran cosa, pero tenían lo suficiente y necesario y la pequeña estación del tren aunque algo anticuada, lo habían hecho sentirse como dentro de una película de Miyazaki. Sí, porque Naruto podía ser todo lo mujeriego y sinvergüenza encantador que un hombre podría ser, pero aún era un adolescente con alma de niño que disfrutaba de la buena animación.

El siguiente lunes, Naruto se apareció en la que sería su nueva escuela, vistiendo todo majo como un niño bueno, con sus zapatos relucientes y el corbatín perfectamente anudado. El viejo, su tío, le había hecho hincapié en lo importante que era presentarse adecuadamente a la directora. El silloncito en la sala de espera era bastante cómodo, e incluso había un plato con galletitas de arroz en una mesita del frente, una simpática mujer de cabello corto se esmeraba en ordenar una pila de papeles, mientras atendía una llamada telefónica, ocasionalmente dirigía una mirada hacía Naruto y le sonreía.

Naruto sonrió de lado. Su encanto Namikaze surtía efectos aún con las mujeres mayores. Todavía no se terminaba de explicar por qué su padre no hacía uso a conciencia de sus cualidades. Había visto como las dependientas se le quedaban mirando, y ahora no había mujer en todo el pueblo que no se le quedase mirando con ojos brillantes, algo bastante irónico considerando que a él lo miraban con verdadero odio y ambos se parecían bastante.

Cuando finalmente la mujer le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Naruto se obligó a no adoptar la pose desenfadada que solía utilizar, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo colgar el maletín por su espalda. No, lo sujetó firmemente con su mano derecha, mientras permanecía en pose de miembro del consejo estudiantil frente a la secretaría, sonriendo encantador y pareciendo un ángel en una pintura de Boticelli.

—La directora te atenderá ahora. —la mujer también le sonrió, y Naruto estuvo seguro que su encanto con las mujeres (sin importan cuan viejas fueran) era abrumador. Se acercó hasta la puerta del despacho, y como la señorita Shizune le hiciera un ademán para que entrara, se aventuró hacía dentro.

—Buenos días. —llamó, mirando hacia el escritorio, pero el sillón de respaldo alto estaba girado hacia el enorme ventanal, por lo que no pudo ver a la mujer.

—Llegas tarde, mocoso malcriado. —Naruto giró ligeramente sorprendido hacía su izquierda, ahí, una rubia demasiado alta le miraba con los párpados ligeramente entrecerrados, como estudiando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Le sonrió, abanicando con sus tupidas pestañas y ladeando un poco su cabeza, movimiento que había arrancado chillidos emocionados de la mayoría de las mujeres.

¡Jodidos genes Namikaze! Agradecía infinitamente el hecho de tener tan arraigada la sangre de su padre, no porque su madre fuese fea, no, pero había mirado a cientos de mujeres casi desmayarse sólo por recibir una mirada atenta y una sonrisa de su padre.

—Quita esa expresión tuya, conmigo no funciona. —Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y boqueó como pez fuera del agua un par más. La mujer sonrió con maldad y caminó hasta el escritorio, tomó un expediente y lo hojeó. —¿Uzumaki, eh? —Aunque no vio necesidad de responder, Naruto asintió, y luego confirmó con una queda afirmación. —Típico de tu padre.

Naruto arrugó un poco el ceño. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando la mujer lo miró de nuevo.

—Bien, tu padre dijo que tus notas no debería representar un problema, pero nuestro sistema educativo es un tanto más estricto que las escuelas de ciudad a las que estás acostumbrado, así que te asigné un tutor y guía. También tendrás que inscribirte en un club deportivo o cultural, tienes toda la semana para asistir a aquellos que te interesen, de no hacerlo, te lo asignaré yo y créeme cuando te digo que mi elección no te gustará. Además de tus clases regulares, el profesor Hatake te dará clases extras tres veces por semana para reforzar hasta que alcances un nivel aceptable en mi escuela. Saliendo de aquí deberás ir con el profesor Sarutobi para que te inscriba en la lista de ayuda a la biblioteca. Tus libros de apoyo te serán proporcionados por Shizune, allá afuera y cualquier duda que tengas puedes hacérsela a ella.

Agradecería no tener que verte en mi oficina y cualquier problema que me causes te hará desear jamás haberme conocido.

En una rápida sucesión, su expediente, y varias hojas sueltas le fueron colocadas en las manos, antes de que la mujer se dejara caer nuevamente en su silla.

—¿Sigues aquí? —la mujer ni siquiera le dirigió una nueva mirada, concentrada en algunos documentos sobre su escritorio, así que Naruto espetó una escueta despedida y salió de la oficina. Shizune lo esperaba casi a un lado de la puerta, tendiéndole unos cuantos libros.

—Ella es muy agradable. —Naruto giró con un movimiento algo rígido su cuello, hasta topar su azul mirada con la castaña y la miró como se mira a alguien que se sabe con cierto daño cerebral. —Se esfuerza en presentarse personalmente a cada uno de sus alumnos y se preocupa por su desempeño. —la sonrisa de la mujer obligó a Naruto a corresponderle el gesto, tomó los libros y siguiendo las instrucciones de una de las hojas, llegó hasta el que sería su nuevo salón de clases.


	2. 2

**Capítulo Dos: Cuando conoces gente rara, tu vida se torna rara.**

Las paredes de un blanco impecable. Los vidrios tan cristalinos que parecía no estuviesen ahí. Pisos pulidos y brillantes. Un aroma ligero a limpiador de pisos y una luz casi deslumbrante iluminando los pasillos. Casi se sentía en el escenario de un drama shojou de moda. Parpadeó aturdido y aspiró profundo antes de empujar la puerta para ingresar a lo que sería su nueva celda. Si, Naruto también era un poco exagerado.

—Buenos días, señor Uzumaki. —Naruto ni siquiera había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando el hombre, que suponía era su nuevo profesor de… miró rápidamente el horario en la contraparte del mapa de la escuela, literatura. Hojeó lo más rápido que pudo el montón de papeles que le había dado la directora y se encontró la nota de presentación que debía mostrarle a cada uno de los profesores y frunció un poco el ceño, extrañado porque el maestro supiera su apellido.

El hombre, enfundado en un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul le sonrió amablemente.

—Tu papá me habló sobre ti. —musitó quedo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y lo colocaba frente a la clase. La mayoría de los chicos en ese momento guardaron silencio y fijaron sus miradas en Naruto, que al notar la mirada ansiosa de todas las féminas del lugar no pudo evitar sonreír con su usual encanto.

Se apresuró a presentarse y se sintió encantado cuando fue bombardeado por un sinfín de preguntas de toda clase. El hecho de que provenía de una escuela de bastante renombre en Tokio le hizo ganarse la atención de casi todos, aunque mentir un poquito diciendo que su padre había decidido regresar a su pueblo natal y no hablar sobre sus múltiples problemas de faldas podría ser considerado como algo muy feo, decidió que venderse como el hijo resignado y amoroso que se encarga de ayudar a su padre a seguir sus sueños sonaba más en onda para ese montón de chicos pueblerinos.

El profesor Umino se mostró bastante receptivo a sus palabras y al final de la clase, además de ponerlo al corriente sobre los libros que tenía que leer para alcanzar el curso, le pidió que saludara a su padre.

Las siguientes dos clases se manejaron de manera similar, aunque los alumnos del grupo eran los mismos, se mostraban bastante interesados en cualquier cosa que el fenómeno Uzumaki pudiese decir, obligando al profesor en turno a interesarse también en las palabras del joven novedad.

Durante la clase de matemáticas tuvo hora libre, que la mayoría aprovechó para ponerse al corriente con sus tareas atrasadas y que Naruto utilizó para conocer a los que serían a partir de ese momento, buenos amigos de por vida. Inuzuka Kiba, alocado y alborotado chico que soñaba con ser veterinario. Aburame Shino, futuro entomólogo (aunque Naruto prefirió obviar a que se refería, decidiendo buscar más tarde la definición en internet) le pareció un tanto extraño, pero igualmente le sonrió animoso. Akimichi Choji con quien congenió al hablar largamente sobre los diferentes estilos para preparar ramen y Rock Lee, quien habló tendidamente sobre lo importante que era que alguien tan animoso como Naruto hubiese llegado a su escuela.

—Durante el descanso te presentaremos a Shikamaru. —comentó Choji, —Está en la clase de los avanzados, pero es buen tipo.

—Sí, fue un asco que el profesor Sarutobi descubriera que respondía mal en los exámenes a propósito. —Naruto arqueó un poco la ceja, creyendo imposible que alguien deliberadamente se equivocase en los exámenes.

—Ni hablar, a veces no queda más que aceptar el destino.

—Shikamaru debe de estar con aquellos que le estimulen su prodigiosa mente para poder aprovechar al máximo su juventud y así poder reunir preciosos recuerdos de esta maravillosa experiencia… —Naruto miró embelesado al chico, no sólo porque parecía que sus oscuros ojos brillaban conforme cada palabra, aún más rebuscada que la anterior, brotaba de sus labios, sino porque simplemente creyó toda aquella letanía sobre el indomable espíritu de la juventud que cada uno de ellos poseía.

Cuando notaron como el joven Rock Lee ganaba un nuevo adepto, los demás chicos suspiraron y decidieron que Naruto no era tan "cool" como parecía.

Las chicas tuvieron su turno poco antes de terminar el periodo de estudio libre. Hyuga Hinata era muy dulce y Naruto no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa de verdadera simpatía, aunque entendió porque la joven se puso tan roja como una manzana de temporada, no sintió el usual deseo de aprovecharse de aquel evidente interés. Yamanaka Ino era una descarada, consciente de su agradable figura, llamativo cabello y personalidad explosiva, parecía exudar tanta confianza que por un momento, muy chiquito por cierto, intimidó un poco a Naruto. El susurro compadecido de Tenten, diciéndole que agradeciera el hecho de que Sakura no estuviese en el mismo grupo, avisó a Naruto que debía estar al pendiente de nunca estar cerca de esas dos juntas, y Naruto decidió hacerle caso, pues si bien no conocía a la tal Sakura, ya en muchas ocasiones se había visto en problemas por tener dos chicas de carácter fuerte juntas.

El día pasó con total tranquilidad después de eso, a excepción de cuando tuvo que conocer a su profesor de apoyo, ya que, aunque llegó puntualmente a la oficina de este, luego de que terminara su clase, encontró la puerta cerrada. Esperó pacientemente a un lado de la entrada, preguntándose por qué demonios se había apresurado tanto en llegar al lugar, no era que se caracterizara por estar a tiempo en sus compromisos, pero la firme declaración de su padre acerca de lo importante que es ser puntual, en donde cosas como, castrarte, fueron escuchadas, Naruto se dijo que por lo menos un tiempo podría portarse bien (además de que aún no miraba nada que llamara particularmente su atención y en algo tenía que distraerse).

—Ah, Namikaze. —Naruto levantó la cabeza. Luego de treinta minutos había deslizado su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, entreteniéndose con uno de los libros que le habían proporcionado hacía unas horas. Un hombre de alborotado cabello claro se inclinó un poco hacía él y el joven rubio pudo percatarse del color inusual en los ojos de ese hombre.

—Uzumaki. —respondió Naruto, poniéndose de pie. El hombre era mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado y se preguntó si la bufanda blanca que cubría la mitad de su cara no le incomodaba al hablar.

—Ah, como la madre. —el tono divertido del hombre hizo que Naruto arrugara un poco el ceño. Parecía que ahí había bastante gente que parecía conocer a su padre y su madre. Comprensible considerando que era el pueblo natal de sus progenitores, pero estaba empezando a desesperarlo el hecho de que todos le miraran de esa manera.

—¿Profesor Hatake? —Naruto sacudió la parte trasera de su pantalón, mientras el hombre metía la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y procedía a abrirla.

—Así es, pequeño Namikaze. —el tono burlón no pasó desapercibido para Naruto, pero decidió que por el momento lo obviaría un poco. —Pasa. —el rubio entró después del profesor y se entretuvo mirando la oficina que parecía bastante más ordenada de lo que Naruto había esperado.

—Uzumaki. —repitió alargando un poco la pronunciación. Se quedó de pie frente al escritorio de Hatake y le sonrió encantador. El profesor le miró por unos segundos, sus ojos se cerraron un poquito, señal inequívoca de que estaba sonriendo. Naruto se felicitó por dentro.

—Como sea. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo? —Hatake colocó su brazo sobre el escritorio y después apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, mirándolo fijamente. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. Abrió su boca. La cerró. La volvió a abrir. Arrugó su nariz y después volvió a cerrar su boca. El hombre sonrió, mucho esta vez, la bufanda incluso se le movió un poco. —Tienes razón, te pega más Uzumaki.

Naruto salió bastante enojado de la oficina del profesor Hatake. El hombre era más bien desesperante y se había pasado casi una hora molestándolo con cosas intrascendentes. Le había incomodado hasta el cansancio y cuando estaba a punto de saltar por encima del escritorio para estrangularlo, decidió ponerse en su plan de docente y le había dejado caer enfrente un par de libros y un cuaderno con apuntes, que resumió en pocas palabras.

Uzumaki Naruto tendría tiempo a penas para respirar durante las dos semanas siguientes. Y era sólo para regularizarlo en matemáticas y ciencias. Estúpido instituto con perfil universitario perdido en el pueblo más alejado de la civilización humana.

—Idiota. —Naruto giró sobre sus talones, hecho una furia, dispuesto a descargar toda su frustración con el estúpido iluso que había osado atravesarse en su camino. Pero con la misma rapidez con la que volteó, su enojo se esfumó. Parpadeó (nuevamente) un par de veces y miró la pequeña tarjetita plástica con su fotografía en él.

Su identificación escolar.

—Gracias. —balbuceó. Tomándola con su dedo índice y pulgar, olvidando por un instante su enojo (y el insulto).

—Idiota. —Naruto arrancó la identificación de los dedos de aquel ser despreciable y fijó sus azules ojos en él. Y volvió a olvidar su enfado. Parpadeó de nuevo y el chico frente a él bufó exasperado. Naruto boqueó un par de veces pero ni una palabra brotó de sus labios. —Y tarado además.

—¡Oye! —exclamó indignado. El chico frente a él fijó sus oscuros ojos en él y sonrió altanero.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —el tono varonil en la voz del chico hizo que el corazón de Naruto diera un brinquito y se asustó. —Tu tutor.


	3. 3

**Capítulo Tres: Si no puedes con ellas… no puedes con ellas.**

Caminando a un lado de aquel exasperante chico, Naruto trató de recordar cómo había terminado de esa manera. Sí, admitía que no debió de haber enamorado a la profesora Terada. Y que tampoco debió de reírse de su esposo. Tampoco debió involucrar a su querido progenitor.

¡Pero ese no le parecía suficiente motivo para el tormento-Uchiha que ahora caminaba a su lado!

El hombre le había parecido casi irreal los primeros minutos, y aunque su voz ronca y varonil había hecho que Naruto tuviera un montón de pensamientos homosexuales (los cuales jamás se atrevería a confirmar en la vida), parecía que sólo podían brotar palabras groseras y altisonantes como si fuese un vulgar pordiosero. Claro que se enfadó aún más cuando se cruzaron frente a un par de mujeres mayores que sonrieron encantadas a su ahora acompañante, mandándole saludos a la que seguramente era la madre del tormento-Uchiha. Jodido cabrón con bipolaridad. No hacía menos de cinco minutos que había escupido insultos como el mafioso de más baja categoría y ahora parecía un pequeño ángel caído del cielo para beneficiar a indefensas ancianitas con su magnificencia.

—Estúpido. —balbuceó mientras el Uchiha hacía una pequeña reverencia y su sonrisa se esfumaba en cuanto las mujeres mayores desaparecían por la esquina de la cuadra.

—No hago nada diferente de lo que haces tú, tarado. —Naruto arrugó un poquito las cejas.

—No me compares contigo, imbécil. —El Uchiha sonrió.

—No lo hago, yo tengo clase. —el rubio sujetó el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y lo empujó contra la pared. El moreno sonrió. Naruto bufó y lo soltó, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¡Eres exasperante! —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y continuó caminando.

—Me sorprende que un mono como tú, sepa siquiera lo que significa esa palabra. —Naruto sintió un espasmo subirle por la espalda, pero apretó los puños y se obligó a dejar pasar el insulto.

—Y me sé un montón más. —Sasuke le miró de reojo. —Pero no creo que tú las conozcas, así que no quiero humillarte, pesé a que la idea de bajarte de tu nubecita de pequeño príncipe parezca tan atractiva. —¿pequeño príncipe?

—Carcunda. —Naruto lo miró, arrugó un poco su ceño.

—Percebe. —espetó.

—Ñoño. —Sasuke se detuvo.

—Mentecato. —Naruto se paró frente a Sasuke y lo acorraló contra la pared.

—Cenutrio. —Sasuke le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Pazguato. —Naruto se inclinó sobre él, apoyando su mano derecha en la lisa superficie.

—Zote. —a cada palabra fueron acercándose, en pleno plan de intimidación mutua.

—Lamento interrumpir este erudito intercambio de escarnios… —Naruto y Sasuke giraron los rostros para toparse con un chico alto, muy parecido a Sasuke, quien empujó rudamente el brazo de Naruto —pero obstruyen la entrada de mi casa.

Naruto miró hacía su lado izquierdo y notó la puerta de madera. El estilo antiguo de la propiedad le hizo abrir un poquito más de lo habitual sus párpados, y se paró derecho. Así que por eso el tormento-Uchiha se había detenido.

—Lo siento, hermano. —Sasuke se acercó al más alto y Naruto podría haber jurado que sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño tono rosado. Su corazón dio un firme golpecito contra su pecho y casi grita del susto.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —le preguntó, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke en un gesto cariñoso, que pese a ser vergonzoso, según Naruto, su compañero de curso no evitó.

—Es el hijo del doctor Namikaze, le ayudaré a ponerse al corriente con las clases. —el hermano mayor de Sasuke asintió. Alborotó un poco más el cabello de Sasuke y despidiéndose con un ademán de mano de Naruto, entró a la casa.

—¿Por qué no eres así de lindo conmigo? —masculló Naruto inconscientemente. Sasuke le miró con odio puro.

—¿Lindo? —en ese momento, el rubio se dio cuenta de su metida de pata, pero no por ello se arrepintió.

—Ya sabes, sin insultos rimbombantes y esas cosas, como a tu hermano. Insultos, golpes, cosas así, es más normal hacerlo con un hermano y no con un desconocido ¿no? —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Jamás me atrevería a insultar a mi hermano!

—¡Tienes complejo de hermano! —señaló acusador, Naruto.

—¡Jodido idiota! —Naruto no vio llegar el golpe pero sí que lo sintió.

Esa noche, recostado en su cama, mientras miraba pacientemente hacía el techo, con una bolsa con hielos sobre su amoratado ojo, se preguntó cómo había terminado liándose a golpes con otro chico, cuando no había una mujer de por medio. Claro que nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a (o mejor dicho podido) golpearlo en el rostro, por lo que la letanía de quejas que soltó a su padre mientras este le colocaba antiséptico en las cortadas de sus puños sobre lo insoportable que era el Uchiha, no sorprendió a su progenitor.

Naruto maldijo a la directora y a su profesor con igual número de altisonantes palabras, claro que el más amplio repertorio se lo había llevado Uchiha. Y ni siquiera había podido avanzar siquiera un poco en el temario. Su labio partido dolió cuando se rió ante la ironía de la situación. Sin poder hacer nada más que continuar quejándose mentalmente, se durmió.

Tres días después, caminando con desgano, ahora con la corbata un poco floja sobre su cuello y el cabello algo alborotado, sin atisbo de la figura de perfecto estudiante de los días anteriores, arrastraba los pies, sin querer llegar a su destino, cosa inevitable, considerando que estaba a punto de entrar por el portón de la escuela.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —Naruto giró sobre sus talones, mostrando una amplia y encantadora sonrisa (que hizo que le doliera el labio) cuando se encontró enfrente suyo a una gran variedad de lindas chicas. La que estaba al frente de todas ellas, delgada y de bonitos ojos verdes hizo que un brillo de apreciación brotara de sus ojos. Aunque el evidente enojo que mostraban todos aquellos lozanos rostros, hicieron que Naruto pensara demasiado bien en su respuesta.

—¿Quién pregunta? —Naruto miró de reojo hacia todos lados, buscando una vía de escape.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y quiero saber si fuiste tú quien se atrevió a golpear el rostro de nuestro querido Sasuke. —Naruto arqueó su ceja ¿nuestro? Paseó su mirada en el rostro de aquellas chicas y parecía que por todas corría el mismo pensamiento.

—Fue defensa propia, señorita... —un gritito indignado fue coreado por la pequeña multitud.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste!? —chilló Sakura, levantando la mano para abofetear a Naruto, pero fue más rápido y le detuvo la mano.

—Defensa propia, ¿oíste? —el siseó amenazador de Naruto sorprendió a la joven. Al rubio no le gustaba intimidar a jovencitas encantadoras, pero no estaba de humor y todavía le dolían las costillas. —Él me golpeó primero, es una actividad legal y reconocida en todo el mundo. —Otro chillido de indignación se escuchó. Esa era su señal para huir. Se había topado con suficientes mujeres enojadas en su vida, una era una eventualidad, dos un suceso… pero ¿veinte? Naruto sabía que ni todo el encanto del mundo le daría la victoria en una situación así.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió, tirando de su mano con más fuerza de la que Naruto se esperaría de una chica pequeñita. —¡Te moleré a palos, gusano! —Naruto abrió grande los ojos. ¡si ahora recordaba el nombre!

—¡Corre ahora que puedes, Naruto! —escuchó el grito de Kiba. Volteó momentáneamente hacía donde escuchó la voz y miró a sus supuestos nuevos amigos reírse de la situación. Cabrones. Ya se la pagarían.

—Verá, señorita Haruno…

—Correría si fuera tú. —La sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó, al igual que el aura asesina del montón de chicas que misteriosamente habían terminado rodeándolo. El tormento-Uchiha pasó caminando a su lado, un bonito moretón casi igual al suyo adornando su párpado derecho.  
Naruto no lo pensó más, y pesé que jamás agradecería por la distracción, echó a correr.

Y correr fue lo que hizo durante las siguientes semanas.

Despeinarlo. Golpearlo. Insultarlo. Pasar tiempo con él. Conversar durante el almuerzo (como si soportar la constante tortura a la que lo sometía el tormento-Uchiha fuese un privilegio), absolutamente todas y cada una de las acciones que realizaba y que irremediablemente involucraban a Sasuke se había convertido en tabú para las chicas del colegio.

Y en una cruz para Naruto.

—Si se debiera resumir en pocas palabras la condición del Samurai, diría que es necesario cultivar la inteligencia, la compasión y la valentía. —las palabras que el joven Lee soltaba con más entusiasmo del necesario, parecían mantener viva la atención de sus demás compañeros, pero Naruto miraba distraídamente por la ventana, fijándose como el tormento-Uchiha corría como grácil gacela por el campo de soccer.

Sus pies parecían apenas tocar el suelo y su cabello, como si de una ilusión se tratase, recuperaba su perfecto peinado cuando se detenía. En un momento determinado, pareció que el joven giró hacía donde estaba él y sonrió con altanería. A Naruto se le resbaló el rostro de la mano en la que lo tenía apoyado y de no ser por sus perfectos reflejos se habría golpeado en la frente. Maldito idiota.

—¡Joven Uzumaki, al pasillo! —el grito del profesor Umino le hizo levantarse de un salto.

—Pero…

—Sabe perfectamente que no tolero a los dormilones en mi clase. Salga, por favor. —Naruto estaba por defenderse, pero decidió que lo mejor era salir y aspirar profundamente. Aunque se arrepintió cuando un cubo lleno de agua fue colocado en sus manos.

Había olvidado que Umino Iruka era un profesor anticuado que aún colocaba ese tipo de castigos. Suspiró y deseó que el tiempo corriera más rápido. Aunque luego de que un doloroso hormigueo hiciera doler sus brazos, decidió que sería más conveniente bajar el cubo.

—Yo no lo bajaría si fuera tú, pequeño Namikaze. —Naruto giró su rostro y ahí se topó con la sonriente expresión de su tutor. —Iruka se enojará más contigo. —Naruto no dijo nada y simplemente apretó su agarre en el cubo. —¿Mal día?

—Semanas. —no supo por qué le contestó, pero era mejor que estar sin hacer nada y al menos se distraía de pensar en el entumecimiento de sus brazos.

—Uchiha, ¿eh? —Naruto sabía que no era necesario contestar. Toda la maldita escuela sabía que sus jodidos problemas tenían nombre y apellido.

—Lo peor es que él lo disfruta, y me presta más atención adrede. —Kakashi rió.

—Típico. Está en los genes Uchiha el ser malvado. —Naruto miró de reojo a su profesor, que parecía estar disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Seguro que estaba emparentado con ellos. —¿Has pedido a la directora que te asigne otro apoyo?

—Lo hice. —Naruto dejó caer su cabeza con derrota. —Se rió de mí. —Kakashi también lo hizo.

—Naruto me gustaría apoyarte, pero tu desempeño se ha incrementado considerablemente desde que es tu compañero de estudios, así que no puedo hacer nada por ti. —o mejor dicho, no quería. Estúpido Hatake. Todos en esa escuela parecían disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

Sus autoproclamados amigos se burlaban de él siempre que pasaba corriendo a su lado, seguido de una horda de chicas enfurecidas, que si porque golpeaba a Sasuke, que si porque su adorado príncipe lo esperaba todos los días afuera de su salón, que si porque ahora también eran compañeros en el mismo club… infinidad de cosas.

Ahora incluso temía que lo acusaran por respirar el mismo aire que su adoración. Mujeres locas.

Al terminar las clases, como todos los días, Sasuke tormento-Uchiha, estaba parado a un lado de la puerta del salón de Naruto, y con su mirada altiva observaba el desfile de jovencitas encantadoras que pestañeaban más de lo necesario al pasar caminando a un lado de él.

Algunos alumnos le saludaban, pero simplemente los miraba fijamente, a excepción de unos cuantos a quienes saludaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de salir y Naruto no, Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y entró, muy enfadado al aula. Naruto golpeaba su cabeza contra el pupitre y el moreno sonrió con maldad.

—¿Haciéndole el amor a tu pupitre? —Naruto ni se molestó en dejar de golpearse.

—Espero a perder la consciencia. —Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Te ayudo? —Naruto levantó la cabeza y un circulito rojo se había dibujado en su frente.

—Puedo solo. —gruñó. Sasuke rió.

—Vamos, idiota, llegaremos tarde al club. —Naruto suspiró resignado, tomó su mochila y siguió a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no aceptas a alguna de tus locas seguidoras como compañera de estudio y terminamos con esto? Tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado y mis piernas agradecerían enormemente el descanso. —Sasuke sonrió al último comentario aunque los primeros le hicieron endurecer la mirada.

Usualmente era alguien más bien estoico. No le gustaba ser muy expresivo, en su casa lo habían educado de esa manera, pero con Naruto era diferente, había encontrado muy gratificante el pasar el tiempo con él. Había aprendido a adorar cada una de sus expresiones y se sentía en cierta forma liberado de toda la presión que su padre ejercía en él. Además que repasar con ese burro todos los días le había ayudado a dejar muy atrás al estúpido de Hiuga.

Ese idiota había empezado a pisarle los talones en los resultados de los exámenes, por lo que había sido un buen apoyo los repasos que hacía con Naruto, ahora estaba mejor posicionado en los resultados nacionales, lo cual había hecho que su padre dejase de molestarlo un poco, con el plus de que ahora tenía un compañero de estudios a su nivel, según su padre.

La familia Namikaze era bien respetada en el pueblo, al igual que los Uzumaki. Ambas, al igual que los Uchiha eran familias fundadoras y si bien ahora no poseían la misma cantidad de descendientes que los Uchiha, su linaje aún era apreciado por todos. Así pues, si no podía por lo menos amigarse con el heredero de los Hyuga, Sasuke hacía bien en juntarse con Naruto, aunque este fuese un cabeza hueca.

—El ejercicio te hace bien. —se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, con Naruto pisándole los talones.

—Me ejercito bastante por mi cuenta, como para además necesitar el apoyo motivacional de tu horda enardecida de admiradoras. —Naruto acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y observó de reojo las miradas envidiosas de varias de las chicas. Sonrió con maldad y de un brinco, le echó el brazo encima a Sasuke, apretándolo en un abrazo fraternal. —¡Pero si me acompañas quizá no sea tan malo! ¡Deberíamos venir juntos al colegio también! —berreó con alegría fingida.

Sasuke dio un respingo y se puso tieso debajo del agarre de Naruto.

—Suéltame. —siseó, empujando discretamente a Naruto.

—Si yo sufro, tú sufres. —Naruto le sonrió y con su otra mano alborotó el cabello del moreno. Un chillido de horror se escuchó por todo el pasillo y el rubio supo que esa era su señal para correr. —¡Te veo en la práctica, Sasuke! —el silencio reinó en todo el lugar.

Para aquellos que sólo lo conocían superficialmente, Uchiha Sasuke simplemente estaba de pie, en su pose habitual, pero para quienes lo conocían un tantito más, como el profesor Hatake, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el odio que destilaban sus pupilas, su respiración un poco más agitada y el deseo desenfrenado de ver sangre Namikaze manchando el piso de la escuela, eran bien evidentes (aunque quizá estaba exagerando un poquito).

Las féminas de la escuela enmudecieron al instante. Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a llamar a su ídolo por su nombre. Naruto tampoco, hasta ese momento. Simples apelativos altisonantes, pero jamás su nombre. Y Naruto no lo supo en ese momento, pero había declarado oficialmente la guerra a la mitad de la población femenina de todo el pueblo.


	4. 4

**Capítulo Cuatro: Cuando todo parece mejorar, es porque seguramente empeorará.**

Luego de unos cuantos meses, las cosas parecieron tomar cierta rutina. Naruto no había podido adoptar el estilo de vida (fiestas y chicas) que tenía en Tokyo, pero ahora practicaba con más seriedad artes marciales, leía un poco más (aunque algunas de las recomendaciones de Sai lo asustaban), su relación con su padre había mejorado y había comenzado a ayudar un poco en la clínica.

Sus amigos aún se reían de él por cualquier cosa, pero había descubierto que era bastante agradable correr los sábados en compañía de Kiba y su cachorro. O mirar las nubes en un día soleado con Shikamaru y Shino, durmiendo en ocasiones por un par de horas sintiendo la suave y cálida brisa en el rostro o buscando insectos nuevos. Disfrutaba salir a comer con Chouji, pues ambos disfrutaban bastante de la comida. E inclusive era agradable acudir a las prácticas de baile de Ino y Hinata.

Gracias a esta última había conocido a Neji, quien era casi como Sasuke, aunque más agradable y aunque se había llevado su tiempo, Sakura se había convertido en su amiga (aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que la relación de Sasuke con Naruto sólo podía terminar de una manera). Y finalmente a pesar de que era un poco rara, para ser una chica, disfrutaba de igual forma las pláticas sobre diferentes tipos de armas que sostenía en ocasiones con Ten-ten.

Todos ellos (incluído Sasuke, Dios sabía por qué) salían cada viernes luego de clases a tomar una bebida en el pequeño restaurante en el centro del pueblo (quizá eso influía en la aceptación de Naruto por parte de Sakura, Sasuke había comenzado a convivir con ellos a partir de que Naruto se integrara en sus actividades).

Durante el festival del templo, todos rieron con las anécdotas que Naruto les contaba sobre su vida en Tokyo y el pequeño incidente con el monje los primeros días que llegó. Más tarde, luego de mirar los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el oscurecido cielo, mientras algunos de ellos bebían amazake conversaron acerca de sus planes del futuro. Naruto y Sasuke obviaron el tema, comenzando una de sus típicas peleas.

Caminando de regreso a casa, vistiendo ropa abrigadora (pues el otoño estaba por terminar), Naruto se entretenía sacando vaho de su boca, mirándolo desaparecer en el aire. Sasuke se detuvo unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al cruce donde regularmente se separaban. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta (ya había sido bastante vergonzoso admitirle a su hermano que Naruto le agradaba un poco), pero su amistad con Naruto era valiosa para él y aunque tenían poco tiempo llevándose medianamente bien (es decir, sin golpes de por medio), y sólo un poco más conociéndose, Sasuke sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Por eso era difícil.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —la imprevista invitación de Naruto le hizo parpadear.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, más que nada por inercia.

—Sai me recomendó un libro nuevo, pero no recuerdo el título, quiero saber si ya lo leíste, no quiero leer otra cosa rara sin una segunda opinión de por medio. Todavía tengo pesadillas con el último. —Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que respirara un poco, escucharle soltar todas aquellas palabras sin apenas una pausa entre ellas le provocaron una pequeña punzada en la cabeza. Aunque debería de haberse acostumbrado.

—Idiota. —fue lo único que pudo componer, pero igual lo siguió hasta su casa.

Toparse con la sonrisa enorme del progenitor de Naruto siempre le provocaba escalofríos. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta sincera alegría emanar de una sola persona (y aunque no lo pareciese, Naruto no sonreía todo el tiempo, peleaba con él y eso era lo que lo hacía más interesante). Por el contrario, el ceño fruncido de la directora de la escuela, lanzándole cuchillos con la mirada, lejos de provocarle terror, le daban risa. Si bien a todos los alumnos les había sorprendido enterarse que la rubia mujer era abuela de Naruto (básicamente porque la mujer no parecía tener la edad de una abuela), los lugareños de más edad se sabía la historia muy bien. Jiraiya por su parte se enfrascaba en picotear con comentarios fuera de lugar a Tsunade, distrayéndola de la partida de lo que fuese que jugaran en esa ocasión.

—Tú casa es horrible. —murmuró una vez estuvieron en la habitación del rubio. Jamás diría que le asustaba, así que mejor hacía alusiones a la detestable vivienda de Naruto. No porque fuera fea, no, lo feo eran los habitantes… no físicamente, estrictamente hablando.

—No todos podemos vivir en un palacio. —masculló Naruto, rebuscando entre una pila de libros que tenía arrumbados en una esquina de su habitación.

—Pero tampoco viven en un basurero. Tu habitación es una mierda. —Sasuke retiró unas prendas de la cama y las colocó en la silla frente al escritorio de Naruto antes de dejarse caer de forma descuidada sobre el mullido colchón.

—Igual te gusta. —la voz de Naruto se escuchó apagada por estar agachado. Pero Sasuke sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Pasar tanto tiempo con él comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro. —¡Aquí está!

Naruto se apresuró hasta la cama y por breves instantes fijó su mirada en el rostro de Sasuke. Los rasgos de su amigo eran bien varoniles. Era cierto que su piel era tan blanca como la leche, y se veía más lozana en comparación a la de cualquier chica con la que hubiese salido antes. Y él, podía sentirse orgulloso al mencionar que era de las pocas veces que lo habían visto sonrojarse con un tenue rubor. Sus dientes perfectamente alineados, sus labios rojos… era normal que se sintiera de pronto acalorado ¿no?

El rubio carraspeó y se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, dejándole el libro sobre el estómago, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sasuke emitió un gemido por el dolor y Naruto decidió que ese sonido no era bueno para su sanidad mental. El moreno sujetó el libro con sus manos y leyó el título. No le sonaba. Lo levantó, buscando la pequeña reseña en la contraportada, pero sólo se leían los datos de la editorial. Estiró bien sus brazos, abriendo el libro en algunas páginas al azar.

Luego de un par de hojas, Sasuke cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado de Naruto, se incorporó.

—¿Sai es gay? —a Naruto se le torció el cuello por la fuerza en que lo giró para mirar a Sasuke.

—¿Estás loco? —masticó cada palabra.

—¿Hojeaste el libro? —Sasuke volvió a tomar el libro y lo empujó contra el pecho de Naruto.

—¡Te dije que no leería nada recomendado por ese idiota sin antes consultarlo con alguien más! ¡No quiero leer sobre fetiches morbosos de los reyes de la antigüedad de nuevo! —el libro cayó sobre sus piernas.

—Tú amigo es raro.

—¿Te atreves a criticar a mi amigo cuando el tuyo parece sacado de uno de los libros de la Meyer? —Sasuke se arrojó sobre Naruto, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa del colegio.

—¿Leíste esa basura? —Naruto abrió grande los ojos.

—Bueno, necesitaba referencias. —musitó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Referencias?

—¡Sai dice que Gaara y tú son vampiros! —Sasuke sacudió a Naruto mientras este gritaba cosas incoherentes sobre vampiros emos y quien sabía que más. —Espera un momento… ¡espera! —Sasuke detuvo el zangoloteo. Entrecerró los párpados mirando con odio a Naruto. —¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la autora?

Al siguiente día, Sasuke apareció con el ojo morado, de nuevo. Naruto con el labio roto.

Sasuke no esperó a Naruto para ir al club. Tampoco regresaron juntos a casa. Nada malo hubiera pasado, después de todo las chicas del instituto Konoha se habían acostumbrado a la interacción de estos, si Kiba no hubiese comentado durante el almuerzo, dos días después del incidente, que su pelea de enamorados había tardado más que de costumbre en alegrarse.

Naruto sudó frío. A Sasuke le corrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Esa tarde Naruto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por la horda de furiosas chicas de antes. Sasuke le miró desde uno de los amplios ventanales del pasillo del piso en el que él tomaba clases.

Al día siguiente, Naruto tuvo que entrar al colegio saltando la barda trasera. El casillero de sus zapatos estaba repleto de cartas con mensajes de odio. El pobre no se enteraría hasta después que varias de sus más envalentonadas admiradoras, habían acorralado a Sasuke el día después de su pelea para interrogarlo acerca de su supuesta relación.

Una de ellas había dicho que había notado como Sasuke sonreía al ver a Naruto correr como desesperado idiota por toda la escuela, señal inequívoca de que lo amaba.

Otra de ellas tuvo el descaro de afirmar que Sasuke se había sonrojado al escuchar el nombre del rubio y la pregunta acerca de su relación, seguramente por saberse descubierto.

Y así el rumor se había extendido con más rapidez que la peste.

Sasuke en realidad se burlaba de Naruto. Y si, se había sonrojado, pero de indignación. Y sí, sentía un enorme deseo de sujetar a Naruto por el pescuezo y retorcérselo como a un endeble pollo.

Desde ese día, Naruto tuvo que huir además de Uchiha Sasuke.


	5. 5

**Capítulo Cinco: Aunque lo niegues muchas veces, no por eso dejas de ser lo que eres.**

Naruto miró al cielo, Shikamaru hacía un rato que se había dormido y Shino se había perdido en la búsqueda de un extraño escarabajo que no llamó para nada la atención del rubio. Apretó fuertemente los párpados cuando la nube comenzó a adquirir la forma de Sasuke otra vez y maldijo el libro de Sai.

Maldijo a Sai. Y Maldijo mil veces más a Sasuke.

A Sai por estimularle sus ideas homosexuales con respecto a Sasuke.

Y a Sasuke por despertarle ideas homosexuales.

Naruto estaba seguro que algún ente ajeno a él disfrutaba grandemente torturándolo con pensamientos horribles sobre homosexuales.

Específicamente con él siendo homosexual.

¡Pero no lo era! ¡Y juraba por todo lo que era lindo y preciado para él que jamás, jamás volvería a imaginar siquiera que era homosexual! ¡Incluso aunque el tormento-Uchiha se cayese de bueno y se apareciese semidesnudo en sus sueños y en las nubes!

—Naruto… —la aletargada voz de Shikamaru le hizo girar el rostro hacía él.

—¿eh? —Naruto parpadeó varias veces.

—No creo que Dios quiera que seas homosexual. —Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse en ese momento. —Aunque si el Uchiha te gusta, deberías invitarlo a…

—¡Estúpido Shikamaru! —Naruto se fue demasiado airado del lugar, rumiando y echando pestes sobre amigos ingratos, luego de golpearle la cabeza a Shikamaru.

—_¿Te gustó el libro?_ —no. Pero sería una mentira.

—No he podido leerlo. —y eso si era mentira. Lo había leído, de principio a fin. Dos veces.

—_Tiene muy buenos consejos. Aunque no entiendo bien lo del gato… ¿El Uchiha te sigue quitando mucho tiempo?_ —Naruto le gritó algo a Sai que este no se molestó en entender. A veces era mejor hacerse el desentendido, por diversión principalmente.

—¡Estúpido Sai! —Sai se rió al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Necesitas sexo, Naruto. Y considerando que ahora eres homosexual…_

—¡No soy homosexual!

—_¿Prefieres que te llame gay? Porque como soy un amigo que está dispuesto a todo en nombre de la amistad y considerando que contigo tengo la confianza de experimentar cosas nuevas…_

Lo único que pudo escuchar Sai después de eso, fue el tono de una llamada cortada. Volvió a sonreír. Molestar a Naruto por teléfono era una de las pocas cosas que aún disfrutaba, Todo se había vuelto muy monótono sin su alocado amigo. Quizá sería bueno hacerle una visita en vacaciones… pero sólo quizá.

—¡Estúpido Sai!

—Creí que tu vocabulario de insultos era más extenso. —le gritó su padre desde la cocina. —¿Dejaste de leerlos en el diccionario?

—¡Pá! —chilló Naruto, entrando en la cocina, en donde un muy divertido Jiraiya leía un libro que a Naruto se le hizo bastante familiar.

—Está en la edad. —murmuró el viejo, pasando una página del libro. Naruto lo reconoció al instante y palideció. Jiraiya sintió el ambiente pesado y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los furiosos y aterrados ojos azules de su sobrino. —¿no lo habías terminado de leer, gatito? —preguntó inocente.

Cuando su padre le pidió que fuera a comprar unos panes, interponiéndose antes de que Naruto se lanzara a asestarle dolorosas mordidas a su tío, el pequeño rubio no tuvo opción más que dirigirse a la tienda, quizá el aire frio de la tarde despejara un poco su cabeza.

Encontrarse con el Uchiha dos cuadras cerca de la tienda fue una sorpresa, y aunque habría sido lo mejor hacer como que no lo había visto y seguir su camino, sólo provocaría más burlas del moreno, pues habían prácticamente chocado de frente.

—Idiota. —mascullo.

—Imbécil. —recibió por respuesta. Pero en un mudo acuerdo, ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, pasando de largo la tienda, dirigiéndose al pequeño bosque que bordeaba el templo.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos, Sasuke se detuvo. El corazón de Naruto dio un brinco del susto cuando sintió la mano del moreno cerrarse sobre su muñeca. Hasta parecía que estaba a punto de escuchar una confesión.

La sangre se le helo.

—Siente haberte golpeado. Me molestaron los rumores y me costó un poco admitir que no habías sido tú quien los había iniciado. —a Naruto le regresó el alma al cuerpo, no era la confesión que había esperado escuchar. Pero luego de leer el libro de Sai y recibir las burlas de sus amigos y familia, su mente había comenzado a divagar sobre cuestiones cada vez más inverosímiles.

Sasuke no era como una colegiala enamorada. ¡Y tampoco un gato!

—No hay problema, hermano. —masculló Naruto, aunque su mano no fue liberada. Miró los dedos blancos cerrándose sobre su moreno brazo. Recorrió la larga extremidad de Sasuke, pasando por su hombro, llegando al mentón, labios, nariz y finalmente los ojos.

De pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba. Se inclinó un poco y besó despacio los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo golpeó muy fuerte luego de varios minutos y aunque quiso irse, tuvo que quedarse luego de ser dolorosamente consciente de que había dejado noqueado al rubio. Pero no le diría que lo había golpeado luego de intercambiar por varios minutos, ADN con Naruto.

Cuando Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos, su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y no lejos de ahí, Sasuke permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Al escucharlo moverse, se acercó gateando hasta el rubio. Lo había pensado, no mucho, pero estaba claro que él era alguien más bien practico y admitía que después de todo el beso no había estado tan mal.

Naruto no recordaba mucho luego de haberse topado con Sasuke antes de llegar a la tienda, por lo que sólo lo miró. Abrió grandemente los párpados después de eso. Ladeo la cabeza y miró detrás de Sasuke. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Apretó los párpados. Sasuke bufó.

—¡Me besaste! —susurró muy bajo, el tono asustado no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

—No, fue tu imaginación. —Naruto le miró feo. —¡Por supuesto que te besé, tarado! ¡tú lo hiciste primero! —Naruto recordó el golpe.

—¿Puedo golpearte entonces? —preguntó, aún aturdido por el golpe de varios minutos atrás. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Si le cuentas a alguien, te mato. —Naruto pensó que tampoco quería ir por el pueblo gritando que se había besado con Uchiha Sasuke y que le había gustado. Quizá después de unos años, muchos tal vez, le diría que se sentía un poquito atraído a él… pero nada más poquito.

Pero por ahora todo sería un pequeño secreto entre ellos. En lo que se hacía a la idea de que por más que intentara llamarlo de otra manera, el tener al Uchiha sentado a horcajadas sobre él, enredándose tranquilamente con su lengua, no podía etiquetarse de otra manera sino como…

—¡No lo digas! —Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—¿A quién le hablas, imbécil? —Sasuke le miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Amh… ¿a ti? —Sasuke gruño.

—Tarado…

Si… su joven y divertida vida homosexual estaba comenzando.


End file.
